Valentine's Day with the Slytherin Prince
by meech.macmillan.of.hufflepuff
Summary: Gryffindor Kelly Logan doesn't believe in love. Especially not with the enemy. But one night will lead her to a whole new idea of romance. One-shot. DracoxOC


**I do not own Draco, though I could wish :)**

"Shove it, Malfoy." I told the Slytherin Prince for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I just wanted to tell you something."

"Then save it for later." I then walked away, annoyed back to the Gryffindor common room where I collapsed on the red velvet couch, thinking about today's events. Well today's events just being Malfoy following me around trying to tell me something, but I would just walk another direction. I mean what could the slightly, okay, majorly handsome Slytherin want with me, a Gryffindor. You see, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's NEVER interacted with each other, unless one of the teachers pairs us together, which would be idiotic in their part.

For some reason, Malfoy has attempted to talk to me, but has failed. But on this day, the 14th of February… wait a sec… that means today is…

Then the cupids came bursting into the common room. Ahh, lovely, isn't this just the Thestral's knees. They went zooming up and around the staircases looking for specific people and then a trio of them came up to me.

"This is sent from a man called Draco Malfoy." The first cupid started

"He wishes for us to sing this one thing to you." Said cupid number two.

"So here we go." The third one finished.

"Called you for the first time yesterday  
Finally found the missing part of me  
Felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say" they started, harmonizing every note.

"Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again" by the time they finished the chorus of the song, a group of girls had gathered around me.

"I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find" then after that, they repeated the chorus and handed me a piece of paper saying, 'Will go to the Valentine's dance with me?' written in Draco's familiar handwriting.

All of the girls around me were chanting 'yes', and it was getting annoying until I just walked away to get ready for the Valentine's feast, which lead up to the dance.

I caught whispers of some of the girls as I walked upstairs. 'I think that's a no,' 'I'd gladly go with him,' 'Geez, is Kelly crazy or something'

Once ready, I just silently walked down the moving staircases into the Great Hall where there were murmurs and people staring at me. I could sense Draco's blue-grey eyes staring at me though I couldn't see them. When I sat down next to my friend Michelle at the table, I asked if she was going with anybody.

"Yes… George Weasley asked me to go." She said, with a dreamy tone in her voice. "Are you going with anyone?"

"Malfoy asked me, with attempts through the hallway, and cupids singing the Jonas Brothers, I just sort of walked away."

"Why didn't you say yes?"

"I just.. don't know.."

"Look at him right now, he's standing up on the Slytherin table, looking at you."

"He's what?!" I then looked over and everyone became silent at once. He then started singing, yea, you heard me right, singing.

"Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To say  
Three words  
For you  
I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
I love you" What an angelic voice he had…

"Kelly Logan, will you go to the Valentine's dance with me?" he screamed over everyone's applause.

I then stood up on the table and shouted back, "Yes! Of course I will!" The prince will do anything to get his princess won't he…

I sat back down, my heart melting from the event that just took place, I sensed all the girls staring at me with jealousy, especially that Pansy Whats-her-name he always hangs out with. I heavily sighed, then took some roast beef from the heart shaped plates they had for this special occasion.

As I was the first one done, I headed out the door to get ready for the dance with, my prince, and Michelle followed.

"I'm so excited for you!" she exclaimed. "I'll help you choose your dress for tonight."

"Umm, okay then." I responded, still slightly thinking that what happened in the Great Hall was a dream.

----------------------------

I walked back down the corridors, as I was meeting Draco in front of the Great Hall. As promised, he was waiting outside, looking amazing in his emerald green dress robes, which matched my dress.

"It took forever, but I finally got you to come with me." He said, interlocking his fingers with mine.

I was just speechless, over the edge, just breathless… nothing came out of mouth, I just looked at him in awe thinking that this must be a dream.

Right when we entered people were staring at us, exciting whispers, and glares of jealousy. For a while when we were in there we were just making some casual conversation until the song for the slow dance came on… it was 1 2 3 4 by the Plain White T's, the song that Draco sang to me earlier in the Great Hall. We went to the dance floor, hand in hand, and just started slow dancing, like it came natural to us. We just kept like that forever, even when the slow song ended and they started playing a faster one, Guilty Pleasure, until it was finally over.

Like a gentleman, he walked me back to the Gryffindor common room and bid me goodnight.

Right as I was about to step in the common room, he turned me around, and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. It was then that I knew this was the best Valentine's Day ever, and it was spent with the one, the only, Slytherin Prince.

**Thus concluding the one shot I made for my friend Kelly :) I can make anybody a one-shot if you ask kindly, then I will send you a form or whatever to fill out... so yeaa :D**


End file.
